In the past many people have been plagued with sore or aching backs or back muscles. Many of these symptoms may be occasioned by sprains of one type or another that may be alleviated by the passage of time, medical treatment or the like where not serious enough to occasion surgical treatment as a last resort.
Various types of orthopedic back harnesses of one type or another have been devised to provide traction to ease the pain and suffering of the user. Such harnesses have taken the form of devices for stretching the body in one fashion or another. The support of the body by a chest or waist harness form an elevated support has been another manner of stretching the body by gravity. Such harnesses have in general caused ultimate discomfort by constriction about the chest and breast which is particularly uncomfortable for females.
There has remained a problem in providing alleviation or ease of pain and suffering by individuals suffering from back problems of one type or another.